


What the People Want

by kuhlaine



Series: Never Read the Comments / The Youtube Chef Klaine AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, chef!klaine, famous!klaine, youtuber!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlaine/pseuds/kuhlaine
Summary: Internet sleuths have decided to turn their attention to Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson of the New Directions Test Kitchen, and Kurt has had enough of it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Never Read the Comments / The Youtube Chef Klaine AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794505
Comments: 23
Kudos: 178





	What the People Want

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment in the New Directions Test Kitchen 'verse! If you haven't read Never Read the Comments, I'd strongly encourage you check that out before reading this, as it provides quite a bit of context!
> 
> I have plans for one more installment in this verse, but if you have any prompts/specific requests for this series absolutely let me know! This series is so much fun to work on and I'd love to continue with it :)

** Pro Chefs Share Their Favorite Grilled Cheese Recipes | New Directions Talk **

Uploaded August 28, 2018

2,417,249 views | 1,946 comments | 49k likes 213 dislikes

> _Not gonna lie, Rachel’s vegan grilled cheese looks like it slaps_
> 
> _THE ND TEST KITCHEN EDITORS SHIP KLAINE: CONFIRMED_
> 
> _Does anyone know if Blaine is single??? Idk about you but if my man was moaning over some other guy’s grilled cheese like that I’d be pretty upset_
> 
> _Finally the Test Kitchen gives us the Klaine content we deserve_
> 
> _Listen I’m all for innovation but Tina’s grilled cheese literally doesn’t even have bread that is NOT a grilled cheese_
> 
> _Leave it to Kurt Hummel to use $28 honey in his grilled cheese_
> 
> _I’m here for Klaine and that’s it._
> 
> _Santana telling off Quinn for not liking spicy food? Iconic_
> 
> _“I can never say no to Blaine” KURT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN PLEASE ELABORATE_
> 
> _Kurt and Blaine gazing lovingly at each other in the background of every ND video is why I’m subscribed_
> 
> _There is no bigger mistake than watching this on an empty stomach._
> 
> _Blaine doesn’t even cook in this video and he literally steals the show how does he do it_
> 
> _I’m sorry but if Kurt and Blaine aren’t dating IRL then love isn’t real ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_
> 
> _Day 103 of asking Quinn Fabray to be my wife_
> 
> _Mercedes only used 3 ingredients in her grilled cheese and it’s the best looking one by far._
> 
> _Petition for Blaine to be the only person who tries Kurt’s dishes because his reactions are always so freaking cute and supportive and sadfiosjdfgpoifdgkl_
> 
> _Whoever edited this video deserves a raise_

* * *

“Zizes, explain,” Kurt orders, slamming his laptop down on Lauren’s desk with enough force to topple over the empty soda can beside her keyboard.

“Explain what?” she asks innocently, but her raised brow gives her away.

Kurt doesn’t bother replying, he just presses play on the video he has pulled up on his screen. Lauren watches with a smirk as the video cuts from a wide shot of Quinn cooking bacon to a tight close up of Kurt’s face, his cheeks beet red as he shakes his head shyly, only to cut to a tight close up of Blaine, smiling at him from across the test kitchen.

“I see nothing wrong here,” she replies before closing Kurt’s laptop and wheeling her chair back to her multitude of computer monitors.

“Because of your ‘editing’ the comment section is a minefield,” Kurt protests. “I don’t think half of these people even watched the video.”

Lauren shrugs, not bothering to look away from her screen as she continues to work on trimming a clip of Rachel sauteing onions. “I gave the people what they wanted,” she explains casually.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “The people want recipes, not overly edited close up shots of me and Blaine.”

“Unlike you, I actually read the comments on our videos, so I _know_ what the people want,” Lauren begins, minimizing the project she’s working on and pulling up a new project on her right side monitor. “And _this_ is what the people want.”

She hits play on the nearly three minute long video — a compilation of moments featuring just Kurt and Blaine in the background of a series of test kitchen videos. The two of them laughing over a terrible dad joke Blaine had made, Kurt patting Blaine on the shoulder when his butternut squash casserole turned out less than edible, Blaine whispering a snarky comment about Rachel’s sweater in Kurt’s ear, and what feels like hundreds of shots of them looking at each other from across the room — the longing written plain as day all over both of their faces.

“That…. I-I…. this is absurd!” Kurt sputters out indignantly, gesturing to Lauren’s screen. “You’re making something out of nothing!”

“This is nothing?” Lauren retorts, fast forwarding slightly to a shot of Blaine with his chin propped up on his hand, gazing at Kurt while he mixes brownie batter like he’s hung the moon and the stars.

Kurt doesn’t have a response to that, so he scoops up his laptop and storms away in a dramatic huff, ignoring the way Lauren titters at his dramatics as he walks away. It’s all too fitting that he walks right into Blaine as he turns a corner to get back to his workstation, causing the lid on the iced coffee in Blaine’s hand to pop off and spill its contents all over his polo.

“Oh my gosh, Blaine, I’m so sorry,” Kurt apologizes breathlessly, scrambling to set his laptop down and find a napkin or towel to help clean Blaine up.

Blaine, always so happy and good natured, laughs as he shakes off his stained shirt. “My mom was just saying I should retire this shirt from my rotation — maybe this is a sign,” he teases, accepting the crumpled up ball of paper towels Kurt hands him and dabs at his chest.

“Can I at least buy you another coffee?” Kurt offers as he dabs at Blaine’s shirt with his own wad of paper towels. “Or a Tide pen?”

Blaine snorts, tossing the soaked paper towels into a nearby waste basket. The coffee has mostly dried up, but it’s left behind a beige stain that’s impossible to ignore. “Sadly I don’t think I should spend much time in public until I can find a new shirt,” he says with a sigh.

Kurt nods, telling himself that the disappointment he feels at Blaine turning down his offer is just guilt.

“But maybe I can take you up on that offer tomorrow?” Blaine proposes, uncharacteristically shy as he does so.

“Oh,” Kurt says in surprise, quickly scolding himself when Blaine’s smile falters for a flash of a second. “Yeah. That offer definitely extends to tomorrow. Or… any day you want, really.” _Very smooth,_ Kurt thinks with a groan. He’s not doing a very good job of proving Lauren, or any of the thousands of people who have become hyper focused on the minutiae of his and Blaine’s friendship wrong.

“In that case, can I extend that offer to Friday night? Drinks after work? On me, though,” Blaine adds with a wink that totally doesn’t make Kurt swoon.

Thankfully, he’s able to collect himself in time to respond. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Awesome!” Blaine replies with so much enthusiasm that if Kurt wasn’t already smitten he certainly would be now. “It’s a date,” he adds casually before giving Kurt one last parting smile and heading off back into the kitchen.

Kurt sighs, clutching his laptop to his chest as his heart and stomach and fingertips flutter. He never would’ve guessed that weeks and months of flirty touches and lingering looks that he’d previously thought were subtle would resolve themselves so casually. It’s stress free and fun and makes him feel like a teenager with a crush — and it’s _amazing._

* * *

** Kurt Makes a Rum Chocolate Souffle | From the Test Kitchen **

Uploaded December 13, 2020

2,651,453 views | 2,120 comments | 51k likes 268 dislikes

> _RING ALERT RING ALERT RING ALERT RING ALERT THIS IS NOT A DRILL_
> 
> _WHY is this recipe so complicated Kurt I’m begging you I love you but I can’t make this in my dorm kitchen_
> 
> _…….. Kurt Hummel is wearing a ring on his left ring finger………. No thoughts head empty……._
> 
> _Like for Klaine!_
> 
> _Santana actually giving Kurt a compliment? Character development._
> 
> _Blaine isn’t even in this video but I sense his presence_
> 
> _KURT! HAS! A! RING! ON! HIS! FINGER!_
> 
> _Holy shit….. Are Klaine engaged?!!_
> 
> _This is the horniest recipe video I've ever seen._
> 
> _If you see me refreshing Kurt and Blaine’s Instagrams compulsively for the next 24 hours mind your business._
> 
> _How does Kurt never make a huge mess whenever he bakes? He’s like the ND test kitchen wizard._
> 
> _Is anyone going to talk about how Kurt says that his body is like this souffle and that if he doesn’t warm it up it doesn’t rise? Anyone?_
> 
> _Can Kurt please just open a restaurant already so I can finally try his food? Please and thank you._
> 
> _Why does this feel lowkey erotic?_
> 
> _KLAINE ARE ENGAGED I REPEAT: KLAINE ARE ENGAGED_

“Two minutes. I think that’s a record,” Tina announces with a grin, continuing to scan the comments pouring in on their latest upload.

“No way,” Kurt protests, shaking his head as he continues whipping his merengue at top speed. “They figured out that we were in the same kitchen within 30 seconds.”

Tina looks to Blaine for confirmation, but all he can offer up is a shrug. “They did pick up on it really quickly,” he confirms.

“Oh, or what about the time you said the word ‘boyfriend’ on camera — that drove them nuts,” Quinn offers, looking up from the braised short ribs she’s been working on for the past hour.

“That one was a mess,” Santana chimes in, rolling her eyes at the mere thought of the shitshow that was the comment section on _that_ particular video.

“Should I be concerned that this many people are paying enough attention to my hands that they noticed this in under five minutes?” Kurt suggests, setting aside his merengue once his arm starts to ache.

“Nah,” Santana reassures, stealing the bowl away from Kurt and finishing off the merengue herself. “Or did you forget that you’re a chef and people should actually look at your hands if they want to know what they’re doing?”

Kurt’s prepared to snap back at her when Blaine slides up beside him, wrapping one arm around his waist and resting his free hand on top of Kurt’s, which has already curled into a fist.

“I think it’s sweet,” Blaine muses, pressing a sweet kiss to Kurt’s cheek and shamelessly running his thumb along the platinum band on Kurt’s ring finger.

Blaine’s presence, his arm warm and comforting around his waist, his hand soft and sweet on his, melts Kurt’s anger in seconds — the way it always does. He’s already forgotten what he was upset about, letting Blaine whisk him away for an early lunch break. They split the sandwich Blaine had prepared for them that morning as they huddle over Kurt’s phone, fretting over what filter to use and what caption to go with for nearly twenty minutes before they countdown to Kurt tapping the “Post” button.

The likes and comments start rolling in within seconds, ranging from supportive messages of “Yay!” and “Congratulations!” to key smashes and barrages of emojis. Kurt can’t possibly reply to them all, but likes as many of them as he can before gazing at the post one more time with a dreamy sigh.

A photo of a delicate angel food cake, adorned with raspberries and sliced strawberries and a light caramel drizzle, the words “Will You Marry Me?” spelled out in buttercream with expert precision. The caption: simple and sweet, much like the proposal itself.

_I can never say no to you._

* * *

** Pro Chefs Compete Against One Another to Make the Best Omelette | New Directions Kitchen Challenge **

Uploaded May 7, 2021

5,143,989 views | 5,231 comments | 81k likes 131 dislikes

> _HUSBANDS_
> 
> _Why did they even have Rachel, the lone vegan, compete? That’s just cruel._
> 
> _“Today I’ll be competing against my husband” oh………. I’m fine, yeah no big deal I’m totally not crying_
> 
> _HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS_
> 
> _Kurt and Blaine are married and cook breakfast together on Saturday mornings and Blaine brings Kurt breakfast in bed on Sunday mornings and this is all confirmed this isn’t a dream oh my god_
> 
> _Are there any Faberry stans left?_
> 
> _To whoever paired Kurt and Blaine together for this video: thank you._
> 
> _Klaine stans y’all good?_
> 
> _Santana looks ready to beat Rachel with her spatula and honestly same_
> 
> _HUSBAAAAAAAAANDS_
> 
> _No one: Rachel Berry: I am a VEGAN_
> 
> _Is it just me or does Tina give off horse girl vibes in this video?_
> 
> _KURT SAID “MY HUSBAND” AND MY SOUL LEFT MY BODY_
> 
> _Brittany put sprinkles in her omelette and still won against Puck?! WHAT?!_
> 
> _Mercedes refused to choose a winner even tho Blaine’s omelette was obviously superior, she’s a klaine shipper_
> 
> _How am I expected to watch the remaining twelve minutes of this video when Kurt calls Blaine his husband two minutes in?_
> 
> _I just rewatched the video where Kurt was introduced yesterday and wow…. This is the most satisfying internet journey I’ve ever been a part of_
> 
> _I’m starting to speculate that Puck isn’t actually a very good chef because that omelette was… not it._
> 
> _Klaine stans stay winning_
> 
> _HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS HUSBANDS_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
